


Changing territory

by Glowmoss



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Werewolf hajime, Werewolf naegi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: Lots of things get covered up by the snow, be careful where you dig runt,after all ignorance is bliss~
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Changing territory

"Come on Hajime! Come at me!" Akane yelled,bouncing on her feet. Nekumarua had gone off to the human village for something and that had left Akane with plenty of energy to spare!

"Akane,I'm eating right now, go rough house with leon or Gonta or something" he said,trying to shoo her off so he could eat in peace before everyone woke up.

"But its boring waiting for him to come back! me fight then!" She whinned,Hajime had just about have enough until-

"Good morning everyone" Makoto stepped out of his cabin, yawning with blackets wrapped around his body as he plopped himself next to Hajime.Leaning on him Makoto looked up at the green eyed man with a sleepy,closed eye smile,how cute.

"Makoto says he'll fight you" Hajime lied,sticking another pancake into his mouth.

"I'll do what-Ack!" Akane practially picked the short boy up by the back of the dark green hoody he never took off, "H-hajime! You jerk!"

"Have fun" he muttered,watching Akane bounce around trying to get Naegi to actually fight her.

"Come you baby! Fight me!" She yelled,excited,Makoto was such a pacifist! Even when the others picked on him he never did anything,save for going to hide behind Hajimes legs, "you can't keep hiding behind your step brothers legs all the time!"

Makoto bristled at that, "I don't hide behind him!"

"Yes you do!" Hajime yelled,picking up his plate and cup and heading twords the massive cabin that held the kitchen and meeting rooms.

"See! Even he agrees!" Akane laughed,watching Makoto pick up a snowball and stiffled a laugh when he threw it and it collided with the back side of Hinatas head.

"Jerk!" Naegi said taking off, twords the large forest with Hajime hot on his heels.

But now this left Akane alone,and with no one to play with...whelp! Time to go find Sakura and Gonta!

Bounding over snow dunes and hidden rocks Makoto tried to keep his breath even. Maybe he shouldn't have thrown the snowball but man was it funny to see Hajimes head jerk from impact!

"He's going to kill me!" He wheezed to himself,leaning against a tall evergreen tree,"but It was worth it!"

"What was?" Naegi froze at the voice, he...he didn't recognize it. It was soft but that softness with a hint of fake sarcasm, it felt like something was hidding underneath. It made the back of his neck hair stand on end,he could feel his normally small hands grow into a pair of wolves claws out of fear.

"Where are you?" He said,pushing his body against a tree,tail wrapped around his leg,the last thing he needed was for someone to get the drop on him!

"Yoo hoo! Above you!" A pair of green eyes came face to face with him.

"...um"

"Boo!"

"...that wasn't scary like...at all" the man smiled and dropped down from the tree he was hiding in. Makoto insticvily took a deep breath,the man smelled like a human and something else which made Makoto even more nervous, "your a-"

"Waste of space? A Walking pile of trash? A nobody perhaps?" Well that wasn't what he was going to say.

"No but um whats a human like you doing this far into Fang territory?" Naegi asked,kicking the snow off his shoes.

It was the albinos turn to look confused,"Do you know where you are? Your in blood territory Im afraid" he said,shifting his feet,the thin chain around his neck rattled.

"What? Theres no way I'm that close to blood territory!" The odd white haired male moved to pull something out of his pocket.

"Makoto! Get away from him!" Turning around Naegi watched in what seemed like slowmotion as his step brother came barreling down the snow,shifting into werewolf, along with shreading all this clothing. Hajime lunged and grabbed the green eyed stranger by the neck and pinning him to a tree, "I thought I told you never to speak to us"

"Hajime! So good to see you! I'v missed you! I didn't know you had a brother" the pinned man peeked over wolf Hajimes huge frame and smiled at Makoto, "he's cute! You two really do look alik-hrak!" Hinata tightened his grip on the smaller mans neck again.

"Why are you here,Nagito" still keeping his composure,this odd male,Nagito choked out-

"Thats a bit unfair,Hina-chan, your in blood territory, I'm just doing my job besides I'v got to head back soooo"there was a flash of red in Nagitos eyes and he undid the werewolfs hand from around his neck but still held onto it, "it truly has been a delight to see you!" Bringing Hajimes hand to his lips,Nagito placed a small kiss to it, "especially you,Hajime"

Hajime ripped his hand away and lashed out him,Nagito doged with unatural speed,especially for a human.

"Get out of my sight already," he watched as Nagito pulled a small pack of something out of jacket pocket and suck on it, "I dont want to see you ever again,understand?"

"Of course,but I do have a job to do,so I'll see you later,lets go Makoto-kun~" Nagitos green eyes changed to a light red.

"Wha-augh!" A body appered from the shadows and sucker punched Hajime in the stomched,catching him off guard before doing the same to Makoto,knocking him out.

"This would be easier if you just converted already" the voice said, it belonged to a long,black haired girl with red eyes.

"True,but I want to see him squirm more,Maki-san! I'll be sure to bring more letters from the human Village for you~" he said,Maki turned to him as he picked up the unconscious preWolf and tossed him over her shoulder.

"Do you want to die?" Nagito felt the hairs on his neck rise.

"Not at moment,just thought you wanted to say hello, Ill be sure to get ready once we get back" he smiled taking the smaller boy from Makis' arm and taking off for the castle in the distance.

By the time Hajime managed to pull himself to his hind legs,Maki had already left.

"Damn you Nagito!" The last thing he wanted was for Makoto to get caught up in his old affairs.

Dusting the snow out of his eyes he took off for the Castle,kicking up snow in his trail he eventually made his way to the castel gate where two guards,and many hidden guards stood watching.

"Your here to retrieve your runt right?" One said,their bodies were completely covered in stainless steel armor,he flinched at the sight, stainless hurt the most.

"I want my kid brother back,where the hell is he?!" The giant metal gates rolled open and navy haired boy dressed in a black with white pin strips pants,jacket and hat greeted him.

"I'll take you to see the-" Hinata pushed pasted.

"Dont care" the pale boy flinched a little at his rudeness but lead him inside none the less.

The moment Hajime stepped onto the old building he could smell nothing but copper and...old things,like ancient wine and cheese. Different tapestries of the many clans of the blood territory were hanging off the way as well,but he wasnt here to sight see,he came to get his stupid brother back.

"So um,do you like the Tapestries? Most of these were done by Kirumi..." the pale vampire said,trying to break the ice,Hajime ignored him, he wasn't here to make friends,the moment he caught Naegis sce-

There!

Power walking twords a pair of very tall wooden doors Hajime pushed them open.

"H-hey!you can't just-"

"Wheres makoto?!" Several eyes turned to him.

"Shuichi,what did I say about letting strays in?" A blond and blue eyed boy sighed, placing down a warm cup of something.

"This must be the brother he was mumbling about" a lady with two long,black ponytails whispered behind her silver fingered hand.

"Whe-" the one with the blue eyes cut him off.

"You understand why your runt was brought here,don't you? There are procedures we have to go through to protect our lands,so just sit down and drink some damn tea or something!" He yelled,rubbing his forehead, "Toko"

A girl with burgandy twisted tails appeared from behind one of fhe many book shelves.

"Y-yes,Byakuya-sama?" She stuttered,pushing her thick glasses higher up on her nose.

"Bring the mutt a change of clothing,I can't concentrate like this,Fuku,Peko, you can handle this headache" he muttered,walking father into the back were another door stood.

"God damn him," the low cut blond boy groaned, "ok look wolf boy,your brother entered blood territory first right so give stick-up-the-ass a few minutes to question him or some shit and we can both be out of each others damn hair"

"I know that but-" he felt someone poke his back.

"H-here" the glasses wearing girl handed him a shirt and a pair of pants.

"Thanks I- wait" he sniffed the black and red sweater, "th-this is Nagitos' clothing!"

"Yes? I'v been summoned,oh Hajime! You finally made it!" Hinata could feel the headache coming in. Having no other choice at the momemt he slipped on the old white shirt and baggy pants and reverted back to his human form.

"Where's Makoto,Nagito? Its too early for this"

Komaeda mearly grinned, "rules are rules Haji-chan! I'm not allowed to break them! But if you must know he's being held in the back room right there,but it might take a whi-"

The interigation door opened, "-so by backing your opponent mentally into a wall you can get whatever you want? Hey Hajime! How come we can't do that." Makoto asked, he and the blond next to time him seemed to be at ease,Makoto had that effect on people,making them open up with out realising it.

"That is one of the many ways to defeat your opponent,I'm not surprised you mutts don't know about it" he fixed his glasses and moved to sit back in his chair. "Your free to leave, don't let us catch you in blood territory again unless its for a good reason" he snapped his finger and the same glasses wearing girl from before came with a tea pot.

"Hey Togami-kun! Is it ok if I hang out here some more?" All eyes turned twords him and immediately scrunched up, "D-did I say something weird?"

"You got fucking dog food for brains kid?" Fuyuhiko asked,golden eye narrowed, "this is blood-"

"I know! But I just know so little about you guys even though we live right next to each other, was that rude of me to ask?"

The Hybrid stuck his hand in his pocket and grinned, "well now I haven't seen a wolf with balls like this in a while! Hell I'll personally show you around!"

"Y-you can't just give orders w-with out masters permission!" Glasses snapped.

"Makoto,lets go" Hajime growled, flexing his claws,he didn't trust any blood sucker,let alone with his step brother, especially Nagito! Speaking of which where'd the albino go?

"Why so serious, Haji-chan? We aren't our ancesters,we have no reason to hate each other~" The Albino had somehow managed to get right next to Makoto and was currently leaning on him.

"You-" naegi cut him off.

"Aw come on Hajime! Whats the worse that could happen?"

"Yeah,you can come with!" The boy who had lead him there chimed in,Hajime looked at him from the corner of his eyes, "o-or not"

"Fine,I'll stay but only to keep an eye on you" he hissed pointing a sharp nail at Nagito.

"Wonderful! Shuichi,Fukuhiko, I'll let everyone know we have guests!" Nagito beamed walking out of the room,feeling Hinatas eyes on his back as he left.

"God that guy is weird, any-fucking-ways! Let's go,Im bored as shit standing around here!" Fuyuhiko swore leading the small group out one of the many small libraries in the castle.

"Finally some peace and quiet" Byakuya breathed, recrossing his legs and opening his book. Somewhere to his left he could hear Toko shuffling around and then let out a small gasp,he sighed,great another problem, "what did you brea-" a book was shoved so close to his face that he couldnt even read the title.

"Master! I found the second part to Silver lining! " his blue eyes widened,he and toko had one thing in common,reading. And this was one of the many book series he hadn't got to finish since it was missed placed.

"Hm,I guess you are good for something,since you found it first, You may read it first,I'll wait till your done" she gave him a rather rare,pure smile and opened the book up...huh he wouldn't mind seeing that again.

"And this is the Dinning hall" Fuyuhiko said,pushing two massive wooden door open to reveal a long dinner table,already spread out with plates,forks and knives.

"Woah, oh man that smells good" Naegi had to keep his urge to kick the kitchen in check.

"Doesn't it?" Shuichi muttered,outside the sun had gone down.

"You guys want a snack?" Both of them nodded, "I know you do! This shit is the real deal! Right Peko?" The Hybrid asked,his bestfriend nodded,the food was very good! guiding everyone twords the kitchen. Inside men and woman of all species were moving back and forth. Dogging bodies the short blond managed to grab a plate with some stake on it and escaped with his group in tow without TeruTeru realising he'd stolen food again.

"Are you sure its ok for us to be eating this Fuyuhi- oh wow!" The sound of Makotos tail brushing against his pant legs filled the silence.

"Good ain't it? Thats TeruTeru for you" the young mobster took a bite and broke it a piece off for Peko.

"Come on Hajime! Atleast try it!"

The older werewolf sighed and gave in,taking a bite of the stake he nearly melted, "s-so good"

"Wha- where'd the stake go!?" Fuyuhikos eyes widened.

"Thats our cue to bounce" shooing everyone out of the dinning room before Teru snapped at him the vampire and werewolf hybrid took them outside near the back of the castle where a massive garden sat.

"Woah,Hajime look!" Makoto grabbed his step brothers arm and pointed the massive maze.

"Pretty aint it? Our own fairy princess had this made when she spent a few months here" Shuichi flinched at the memories, "hey Shu, she brought that one fea with her,the trickster right? You were friends with him weren't you?"

The younger vampire made a face,"kokichi and I weren't exactly friends" kokichi was...something,a liar,a mystery and a flirt. The memories of being hit on so openly made him blush heavily. While the three boys were chatting Hajime noticed Nagito place something in his mouth again,a blood bag before the albino tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tag,your it Hajime~" he said,jumping over the white stone railing and heading straight for the maze.

"Wha-Hey!" The older werewolf gave chase into the multi flowered maze,just what was he planning?

"Hey I wanna play too!" Makoto pouted,Hajime had been so defensive ever since he'd gotten here,now he was play his favorite game without him?! Running down the stair case he was about to run into the maze when someone caught his eye, "Hifumi?"

A large boy was currently sitting across from the same woman in the library,the one with the silver on her finger.

Hifumi was a very popular writer in the human village,Makoto was surpised to see him here.

"Naegi-san,how surprising to see you here!" He waved,wiping melted snow off his glasses.

"Yeah,you wanna come play tag with us in the maze?!" Naegi asked excited!

"Unfortunately I have several dafts to finish,Celetsia-san was kind enough to let me bouce ideas at her! Oh! But Mondo-kun should be somewhere in the shed,I asked him for so help in transporting my things here"

"There alot of wolfs here today..." Peko muttered,she didn't mind them,it was a nice change of pace.

"Fuyuhiko-san,Peko-san, Shuichi-san, would you care to play tag? Its always alot more fun with other people playing!" Makoto begged with his secret weapon of the fangs!

His stupidly cute puppy dog eyes,Fuyu could have sworn he heard his resolve crack.

"Runt,you do realize your asking a Yakuza hybrid to play tag right,were not children anymore,right Peko?"

"That is correct" the swords woman agreed.

"...I'll play," Shuichi said,taking off his cap and playing it on another iron table, "its been so long since Iv played something so childish,I bet Kaito would love to come run around out here" he smiled,Shu rarely ever gave a real smile to anyone,save for his old fairy friend Kaede.

His resolved shattered after that,"ok fine! I'll play your shitty game" he snapped,taking his fedora off.

"But no one forced you too,anyways let see..hm," Makoto tapped his chin and pointed to the massive shed that Mondo was coming out of, "hey Mondo! TAG SHUICHI'S IT!" Makoto yelled,taking off for the maze with Fuyu and Peko running off as well, the demon waved at the runt before going back to what ever he was going.

"Wha-Hey!" He smiled as he ran after them.

Inside the sound of grass crunching under his boots made him aware of how quiet he was. Ok looking around a corner he could see the pale vampire quietly making his way twords him.

Shoot!

He quietly took another turn and watched from afar as the taller boy walked right past him,"heheh~" he giggled backing up and running deeper into the maze. As he ran Naegi could smell Hajimes scent,he wondered if he'd already caught his friend.

"Hinata!" He whispered,the smell was getting stronger, "Hinataaaaa I know your here!" Where was h-

"Nghp!" Found him,peaking around a corner he found Nagito,and his step brother talking. The albinos knees were wet from snow and he spat something out before pulling out his little blood pack and sucking on it.

"A little more bitter than I remember,are you eating enough Hajime-kun?" Hinata swiped at the blood bag Nagito was holding, a large pile of snow fell from the bush towering over them,stopping all momentum in Hajimes attack.

"Shut up"

"Jiji! Shuichis it! Nagito doesn't have to chase you anymore!" He yelled a bit too loud.

"I told you to stop calling me that"

"Aww Jiji? Should I call you that as well?" Hajime beared his fangs at the half human half vampire.

"Found you! Yah lil shit!"

"Scatter!" And all three boys ran in different directions of the maze leaving Fuyu to decided his next victim.

"Makotooooo your ass is mine!" From somewhere in the maze he heard a feint-

"No it aint!" Which for some reason made him burst out laughing.

They played tag until their lungs started hurting and their throats burned from the cold wind. All six of them flopped onto the the iron chairs, even Peko,who was 10xs fitter than all of them, was rather winded,but she seemed like she had a good time.

"Oh man! The sun set! Crap! I promised I'd go train with Kaito!" Shuichi yelled! There was a puff of smoke and all Makoto could see was a small Bat taking off into the sun set.

"So I guess he's got plans for tonight" Fuku muttered into his water.

"Speaking of plans Mako,its time we head out and hey!" Both Makoto and Nagito looked at him, "Don't talk to my kid brother! Or Komaru either!"

Nagito blinked,"you have another sibling Hajime-kun?" Hinatas eye twiched.

"Aw what? Peko-san said she would teach me how to throw someone over my shoulders! And Nagito told me he could show me some magic the Fea's can do!"

"Don't lie to me Nagito,I'v known you for too damn long,you can't do Fea art unless your close to the hemisphere of life!" Thats when Kamoeda grinned, leaning on top of short lil Naegi and his ahogi.

"Not true,I'v always been close to the luck sphere!" He drew something in the air and a few coins,packed under the snow floated twords him.

"So your a walking magnet,great,Makoto we're leaving"

"Aww come on Haji! Fuyuhiko said We could stay the night!"

The mobster looked up from his warm drink brought by the head Maid,Kirumi Tojo.

"Yeah,you guys are pretty cool and shit,but do go 'round tell'en folks I got a soft spot for mutts yah hear!"

"See! Fuyuhiko-san is being so nice! We can't turn the offer down!"

"Yeah Jiji," Komaede agreed,resting his body over the short brunettes head.

Hajime sighed,"fine,Your so spoild,you know that?" He ruffly squished his step brothers soft ahogi,it bounced right back,as usual, "and dont call me Jiji you little shit! I'm still pissed!"

Nagito only hummed and licked his bottom lip with a knowing smile.

Eventually the small group made their way inside,Fuyu pointed them to a guest bedroom they could share,the room was almost as big as a cabin back in fang territory!

"See you shit stains in the morning" Fuyuhiko yawned,rubbing his eyes,leaving the two boys in their new room.

"We totally need to come over more often! Today was so much fun! Right Hajime?" Makoto said, taking his shoes off and jumping onto the massive queen sized bed. Next to him Hajime pulled off Nagitos borrowed shirt and let it fall to the ground,he could smell Nagito all over it.

"Uh I dont think so,we're only here cause you wandered to far into blood territory,why couldn't you have wandered in the faires grotto? I could talked to chiaki or Himiko"

"But this was fun too! I got to see Mondo after all! He's been gone for a while to deal with some oni gang stuff, I should go say hey later" Makoto wrapped himself snuggly in the blanket and was out in a flash.

"...you know watching people has become a bad habit of yours" outside on the small balcony, a pair of bright, glowing red eyes bore into his own.

Nagito

Hajime tsked and got up quietly,once again the albino was sucking on the same blood bag from before, it was just about gone now.

"What do you want?" Hinata said closing the glass door behind him,"Im not going to return the favor you know"

Komeda snorted at that," do you really think so lowly of me? Well I if were anyone else id think the same too,but thats not what I came here for"

Hajime leaned on the door, "your shirt and pants back? Its on the floor"

Nagito shook his head again, "no, keep it, I wanted to ask if you changed your mind about the Farming project"

Hajime cracked his knuckles at thr mear mention of the name. Back when he and Nagito were...no forget about that, back when they used to talk Nagito had told him something.

_"How do you feel about the humans?"_   
_He asked one evening,they were taking a meaningless walk around the castel._

_"Uh thats a weird question,but they're fine I guess...hm?" Hajime froze once Nagito stopped._

_"Unfortunately I have to disagree,us humans...we're nothing but a disease to this world and the planet" the werewolf looked at him funny._

_"Well that goes for all races,everything has a good and bad side"_

_"True but we've gotten cocky,more and more humans have begun over throwing leaders of all kinds, destroying monarchys and clans, fighting for land and Riches,its getting out of hand"_

_"Yeah,thats true," just last week some large army of humans sat up camp near fang territory,armed with silver and gold,wolfsbane and other deadly things, like some sort of warning. Then one day the humans attacked but were easily wiped out by his father and clans members, "but not all are bad"_

_"But don't you think it would be great? If we could heard them? Split them like red and green apples! Innocent from Guilty! Then we wouldn't gave to worry about my disgusting kind trying to overthrow the world!"_

_"Nagito,what are you getting at?" The albino grabbed his hand and looked intently into Hajimes eyes._

_"Hajime,I want you to join us!"_

_"What?"_

_"Join us so that we ignorant fools dont ruin the earth any more!" There was something spinning;spinning spinning spinning deep in the human boys eyes,something dangerous and Hinata didn't know what to do about it. "We start our first hearding next month,promise me you'll atleast try it"_

_"Um yeah,but dad said something about alot of work next month so I don't know if I can make it" Nagito laced their fingers together and smiled,the dangerous spinning was gone and his friend was back to his weird self again._

"I'm glad I had to help with hunting that night," he remeber what he saw in the papers,three whole families, completely and utterly eradicated, "I won't join your little Cult,Nagito,but why?"

The half huamn half vampire looked uo at him with a new blood pouch.

"Why are you trying to become a vampire?"

That smile,that stuidly weird but sweet smile grew on his face, "Because this is what I believe will make the world a better place!"

Hajime sighed and stepped back into his room,there was no arguing with Komeda, he was as stubborn as they came when it came to his beliefs. When he glaced back onto the balconey there was nothing there but a few leafs shuttering in the wind. Hinata groaned and flopped onto the bed,he wasnt worried about Makoto waking up, he slept as deep as Soda.

Climbing under the covers he watched his kid brothers back move up and down, quietly asleep,he rubbed the top of Naegi's head,something the younger boy would always ask of him to do to help him fall asleep.

"...Nagito...don't get yourself killed" and he too closed his eyes, ready to dream of nothing and everything.

Next to him Makoto squirmed alittle,as Hajimes senses became dull,he never noiced that Naegis human ears were gone,replaced with his wolf pair.

"The Farming project..."

Soon sleep claimed both boys as certain pawns and pieces were set into motion.


End file.
